With the rising interest in tennis a need has developed for a simplified, easy-to-use device for keeping score as the game progresses.
Prior to this invention a number of dial-type tennis scorekeeping devices have been proposed similar to devices used to keep golf scores. For the most part these dial-type tennis scorekeeping devices are adapted to be worn on the user's wrist, like a wrist watch, or mounted on the butt end of a tennis racquet handle. These dial-type scorekeepers suffer from a number of significant disadvantages and drawbacks which circumscribe their utility.
First, the advancement of the dial to the next highest score is difficult and cumbersome while holding a tennis racquet in one hand and tennis balls in the other. Second, the size of the numerals visible through a viewing window are usually small, thus making them difficult to read, especially for persons who use reading glasses. Third, these prior scorekeepers are not equipped for scoring all three tennis requirements, namely, points, games and sets.